Oniríα
by Konkretts
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha estaría cazándola donde quiera que fuese. Como siempre. En la realidad y en el sueño. Y en el límite de la oniría y lo abstracto. Porque, al final, ambos son uno. [SasuHina]. Tree-Shot. ESC. Reeditado.
1. I—: Nαdα

»Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto —. All Rights Reserved.

»Claim: SasuǀHinα :D

»Línea Temporal: En algún momento antes del inicio de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja solo para el bien del fanfic, (si es cuarta no (?) :P)

»Rating: T, supongo. Va apenas un poco más allá de un beso. (por ahora c;)

»Words: 1, 456 pαlαbrαs

»Cαpítulo 1/3

.

[...]

.

.~*.~.*.~*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*.~.*~.*~.

_Aunque al besarte, te sentí alejada, no te dije nada, aunque nada es suficiente para no olvidarme de que no te amaba, y no te dije nada, aunque nada es suficiente para mi._

.*~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*.~.*

.

[...]

.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, tratando de asimilar la situación.

Hipotéticamente hablando, claro. Viendo a Sasuke Uchiha que le empujaba a un árbol y le besaba sin sentido, supo que ambas acciones mencionadas anteriormente no pueden practicarse en el mismo momento.

Y no es que ella no hubiese contribuido al proceso de… devorarse mutuamente. Su mente todavía era un caótico remolino, Hinata podía decir que estaba correspondiendo y su lengua hacia cosas que no podría haber imaginado hace apenas unos minutos. Ahora sus dedos trataban de atraer el fuerte cuerpo más cerca de ella, tan cerca que casi sentía como se moldeaban en uno solo. Su nuca presionada contra la dura madera impulsándole a soltar un involuntario gemido, uno más agregado a los tantos otros encuentros suyos.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que acudió solo para unir sus labios sin un momento para recuperar el aliento. La sensación de la boca del Uchiha en la suya era adictiva, y supo que no sería capaz de rechazarla más. Subestimaría la realidad si decía que nada como esto ocurrió antes, particularmente desde aquella misión cuyo único objetivo era encontrar su paradero. Revivió el instante en su memoria, un nimio instante en el que se separó de sus compañeros, la mano en su boca, después el beso, el contacto ardiente, el sentimiento de que en algún retorcido modo estaba viva.

Era una ironía y lo más torturante resultaba que necesitaba a el vengador para convencerse que existía. Su único consuelo es que el otro parecía necesitarla de la misma forma. Las manos en su cuerpo, el insistente gemido en sus labios, los sonidos apremiantes, el calor.

Tímida como era, una aparente lujuria parecía estar por encima de cualquier sensación. Descartando lo ilógico que sonaba, Hinata no pudo poner su atención en preocuparse. No si cada rincón de su ser se encargaba de una tarea muchísimo más urgente. Trataba de mantenerse lo más silenciosa posible. Lo que era casi irreal mientras su boca era complacida de esa manera. Quien dijese que los vengadores no tienen otra cosa que otorgar más que una profunda ira claramente jamás fue besada por uno. En su vida Hinata se preguntaba cuando y donde podría haber aprendido el chico a usar sus labios y lengua así. Esa peculiar habilidad que ella jamás había aprendido antes.

Con toda su concentración o no, la Hyūga no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió el contacto de las caderas de Sasuke con las suyas. Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente empujando a su besador de forma impulsiva. No hubo resistencia. El cuerpo del azabache se apartó y ambos quedaron estáticos observándose el uno al otro, respirando pesadamente sobre sus rostros. La de mirada inmaculada juro haber visto un fantasma débil de emoción en aquellos indescifrables ojos…, sorpresa quizá. O la luz de la luna engañándola, tal vez.

Sus manos temblaban, tensas articulaciones bajo su piel y descargas inundándola cual hielo sobre fuego encendido. Nunca había sentido algo como esto y, por la reacción del otro, pudo decir que no era la única. Y saberlo no la hizo sentir mejor en absoluto. Estaba asustada, frustrada porque dolía y quería más pero el no poder controlar sus reacciones corporales la aterraba. Los espasmos, enérgicas sacudidas. Los suspiros incontenibles salir de su garganta…, y no podía controlar ninguno de ellos y el pensamiento era perturbador pero, lo cierto es que…, quería más.

Fue Sasuke quien tomó la decisión por ella.

Aquellos labios regresaron a atraparla en un repentino beso, nuevamente. Rudo. Violento. Por unos segundos la chica permaneció ahí congelada, pensamientos opuestos gritando en su cabeza: la calmada voz de la razón: y otra seductiva, insistente y apasionada, apasionadamente venenosa. Pero cuando sintió la presión de la rodilla entre sus piernas cada mención de recato, cautela o inhibición volaron por la ventana dándole licencia a sus jadeos entrecortados y a arremeter ella misma, casi desesperadamente.

En algún lugar perdido yacía su consciencia. Trato de aferrarse a ella antes de forzarse a ver en lo que se había convertido. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Débil, un desperdicio a merced de un vengador. ¿Dónde estaban la fuerza, la determinación para proteger, para reparar errores y cumplir sus juramentos? Solo por un beso desde esa misión estaba reducida a esto.

—N-no deberíamos h-hacer esto —Pronunció con dificultad, los ojos aun cerrados para seguir torturándola con la muestra del mundo ninja burlándose de ella. Su última oportunidad de salvar los restos de su dignidad, o de sí misma. La Hinata que conocía, la única que debió haber sido siempre. La respuesta del otro fue un mordisco en su cuello y un gruñido que le ordeno callar.

Se encontró obedeciendo porque era lo más sencillo. Era más fácil y siempre lo había sido, pero nunca supo cuan bien se sentía, como ahora. Enviando al carajo sus responsabilidades. Solo el ahora importa. Esos adictivos labios, esas manos, el áspero tronco sosteniéndola, las descomunales sensaciones que el Uchiha le hacía sentir con metódica destrucción.

Hinata siempre se supo patética ante los ojos de los demás…, y en esos momentos no hallaba mejor palabra que la describiera con tanta precisión. Patética. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose con deseo, necesidad. De ese tipo que la hacía rogar, suplicar, arrastrarse por más y más. Sus caderas arqueadas, su cabeza vuelta desesperada hacia atrás cuando sintió la fricción entre ambos que buscaba. La garganta hirviendo de los sonidos inexistentes y que no tenían importancia. Iba a estallar demasiado pronto. Todo su mundo se redujo a ese frenético, rítmico y dulcemente agonizante placer. Solo ella y aquel cuerpo fundido en el suyo. No clan Hyūga ni la presión de ser la heredera. No Neji- niisan. No parientes malvados buscando destruir el mundo. Solo ella y este chico que la hacía respirar, sentir, vivir.

—¡Hinata-sama! —Su corazón pareció volcarse en su estómago. Literalmente se arrancó de sus brazos cuando el llamado pudo registrarse en su razón.

En aquella prisa perdió la coordinación y cayó al césped encontrando una mano sosteniendo su muñeca y la mirada oscura, ausente sobre ella cuando pudo observarle. Sintió la boca seca y la humedad insistente entre sus piernas crecer, por una fracción de segundo solo quiso apresar a Sasuke contra el árbol y seguir con lo que habían estado haciendo.

Por alguna razón, la idea la aterrorizaba. Sin pensarlo echo a correr lo más rápido que podían sus pies; lo más lejos posible del Uchiha, de su mirada tétrica y la triste sombra de los árboles en la pesadilla que había llevado a cabo. Rápidamente, antes de que su primo active el byakugan para encontrarla. Su corazón martillaba fieramente sobre su pecho mientras subía la pendiente de regreso al camino de donde partió al inicio. Del otro lado estaba su primo Neji, evidenciando en la expresión de sus ojos blancos y la presión en sus manos la magnitud de su enojo.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estaba Hinata-sama?

—Y-yo —Empezó Hinata pero ninguna mentira acudió a su mente. Respiraba con dificultad, sintiendo aun el cuerpo masculino contra sí. Al menos estaba oscuro ya. No podía imaginar cómo lucía en ese momento.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —El sentimiento de enojo que irradiaba su primo, pronto se vio remplazado por la más genuina preocupación. Hinata se debatió entre sentirse agradecida o atemorizada, y el hecho de que todavía no pensaba con claridad definitivamente no estaba ayudando.

—Si… —se obligó a asentir, su voz saliendo apenas en un susurro de su garganta—. Es solo que… uhm… corrí todo el camino al escuchar la voz de Neji- niisan…

No pudo decir si le creyó o no, aunque no fuese una mentira total, pero desviar el tema era lo único que le importaba. Un suspiro aliviado escapo de sus labios cuando el genio, finalmente, soltó un suspiro cansino.

—No debe alejarse tanto Hinata-sama, las batallas venideras se aproximan a paso calmo pero seguro, y yo, nunca me perdonaría si algo llegase a ocurrirle. ¿Lo entiende? —Apenas afirmo y Neji giro dirigiéndose rumbo a la otra dirección. Sabía que debía seguirlo, sin embargo no pudo evitar una última mirada al paisaje boscoso tras ella. Podía sentirlo. En algún rincón en las sombras el Uchiha continuaba observándola.

El solo pensamiento envió una descarga en su espina dorsal obligándole a volverse lejos. No deseaba pensar en lo ocurrido, ni en lo que pasaría si acaso volviesen a encontrarse. Pero, aun si sus pies continuaban a la zaga de los pasos de su primo, entendió que no tenía escapatoria. Sasuke Uchiha estaría cazándola donde quiera que fuese. Como siempre. En la realidad y en el sueño. Y en el límite de la oniría y lo abstracto.

Porque, al final, ambos son uno.

.

[...]

.

.~*.~.*.~*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*.~.*~.*~.

_Banda Sonora: Nada - Siddhartha _

Canta/Autor Mexicano 

.*~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*.~.*

.

[...]

.

**B**/**N**: ¡No pude resistirlo! Tenía que hacer a Neji interrumpirlos. Si deje a alguien frustrada (o) —además del dúo pintoresco, claro—. Díganlo ñ.ñ'

Bien, para vosotras de nueva cuenta: Bizarre Kretts, antes Cannan.

Decidi convertirlo en Tree-Shot, asi que si sois bonitas (os) con mi persona, pues, mas rapido subo conti :3

Au revoir~


	2. II—: Control

»Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto —. All Rights Reserved.

»Claim: SasuǀHinα :D

»(!)Warning: Explícit Sexual Content (ESC) Leve (muy leve C:) SasuKarin.

»Rating: M.

»Words: 4, 077 pαlαbrαs

»Cαpítulo 2/3

.

[...]

.

.~*.~.*.~*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*.~.*~.*~.

_Si el dolor, es temor, por un nuevo resplandor, y seguir, sin ver fin, es el precio de vivir. Si tú adiós, fue el perdón, a mi falta de control. _

.*~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*.~.*

.

[...]

.

**E**l martillo cayó sobre ellos más duramente de lo que había previsto.

Sasuke lanzó un vistazo furtivo alrededor del campo de batalla. Habían ganado la lucha contra la locura de Madara e incluso contra la suya propia. Las palabras de su hermano resultaron ser aquel balsamo que aliviara las lacerantes heridas que corrompian su atormentada psiquis. Finalmente optando por hacer lo correcto, luchando nuevamente junto a Naruto y Sakura, unidos. Como el equipo siete.

Continuas batallas y mucha sangre, lágrimas, sacrificios; al Uchiha le pareció mirar un cuadro o un acto trágico interpretado en un escenario. Él era un observador externo mirando como los actores principales afrontan la tormenta de vida y se ahogan en la desesperación. Esta extraña impresión realmente molestó a el ninja, pero comprendió que al menos un miembro de su torcido, reducido grupo habría de quedar en pie al despertar de este desastre.

Divisó a Hinata Hyūga que no había parado de temblar a un lado del cuerpo inerte de su primo. Abrazándose a si misma con fuerza, curvando ambos brazos alrededor de su frágil figura, como si tratara de protegerse de un fiero ataque. Mentalmente Sasuke sintió vergüenza ajena y volvió su atención a su alrededor. Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka hallándose en la misma situación, no pudiendo aún creer que hayan perdido a sus progenitores amados.

Siempre existen sacrificios para obtener un objetivo. Proteger. Cada shinobi perdido en combate murió con ese propósito en común.

"¿No es así... Nii-san?"

Hay quienes especulan que tras la tormenta siempre ha de venir la calma. No obstante, tras la guerra, no queda más que destruccion y miseria.

Pérdidas materiales y humanas, hambruna, enfermedades, miles de heridos... Y tan pocos recursos para atenderles. Sólo la esperanza de aferrarse a la voluntad de fuego que bulle en el interior de cada uno y mirar hacia el mañana.

Con una fuerte tormenta a un punto de caer sobre Konoha, no ha quedado más remedio que sepultar rápidamente a todos los muertos posibles.

.

[...]

.

Sasuke se hallaba de pie delante de la ventana en aquella habitación dentro del hospital -o lo que quedaba de el- en la aldea, contemplando el torrente líquido salvaje aún causar estragos fuera de su posición.

Hanabi Hyūga estaba preocupada. Hiashi no le miraba, pero ellos ya no se miraban el uno al otro más. Podrían haber vuelto pero el viento –o vendaval porque no se supone que el viento noquee de ese modo– no se los permitió. Y así la princesa se derrumbó en el sofá, derrotada y el patriarca permaneció de pie junto a ella, ofreciendo silencio y tomando el que podía. Dejó a Sasuke permanecer en la ventana; mutilándose mentalmente con ira, odio, frustración y ansiedad.

Si Hinata no volvía.

Si la encontraban muerta.

Si ella...

—Sabes... —una voz, baja para cubrir los temblores que podría contener pero lo suficientemente alto para oírse sobre la tormenta, le aturdió. Giró lejos del ventanal, ansioso de huir del pensamiento inconcluso. No deseaba terminar el pensamiento. Naruto estaba observándolo desde el otro lado del cuarto con ambos ojos azules vidriosos en la sombría luminosidad—, la tormenta esta yéndose —dijo lentamente, demasiado provisional para trararse de Naruto— . Tal vez podemos empezar a buscarla.

La sugerencia pareció despertar a la princesa más joven del abismo de su depresión. Sus ojos blancos se alzaron buscando su mirada dura y Sasuke agradeció tener una excusa para mirar a la ventana. Ambos sabían que Hinata se culpaba, después de todo, no estaba en su naturaleza culpar a nadie más que a sí misma. Culpa, sin embargo, ya era una fuerza tenaz en su mundo ajeno e impermeable a las opiniones de los demás.

Sasuke hizo exactamente eso.

La abrumadora necesidad de maldecir, condenar y condenarse a sí mismo regreso cual venganza. Habría sucumbido a uno de ellos si por el rabillo del ojo no hubiese visto algo.

¿Qué demo…?

Cada músculo en su cuerpo gritó, se lanzó a la acción y lo siguiente que supo es que ya se hallaba fuera luchando con la tormenta. Gotas frías calando en su piel como garras heladas y el viento empujándolo ferozmente, pero el solo ver a la joven encorvada en la lluvia provocó un incremento de poder mezclado con adrenalina que le hizo olvidar por completo el viento. Sasuke no dijo nada cuando, finalmente, alcanzó a la heredera y sólo atrajo el pequeño cuerpo cerca de él, los pasos fríos tropezando desesperadamente a la casa.

Naruto ya se encontraba en la puerta, listo para cerrarla apenas entrasen. Dentro, el calor era sofocante y la ilegible mirada en el rostro de Hiashi Hyūga no estaba ayudando. Tampoco las silenciosas lágrimas deslizándose en las mejillas de Hanabi. Hinata estaba hecha un desastre, su cara demasiado pálida, su piel demasiado fría, y Sasuke debió hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no gritarle.

—Eres una estúpida de mierda —susurró en confusión con helado alivio. Olas de culpa superaron todos los demás sentimientos en la expresión de Hinata, pero antes de que la palabra "Lo siento", saliera de sus labios su hermana saltó hacia ella, asíendose en un abrazo.

—¡Onee-san!

—Estoy b-bien Hanabi-chan —fue definitivamente una mentira. Su voz se encontraba muy débil y no paraba de temblar aunque no pareciese notarlo. Sus ojos niveos se posaron en su hermana menor, en el rastro húmedo sobre su cara y la pregunta a la que no pudo dar voz.

—É-el se fue —murmuró y habría sido un preludio a una disculpa si no hubiera sonado tan muerto—. Y fue p-por mi...

Las palabras se apagaron y el pequeño cuerpo se tambaleó hacia adelante antes que Sasuke lo sostuviera. Casi oyó el grito ahogado de Hanabi o el de Naruto llamando frenético el nombre de la muchacha, puso su entera concentración en poner el sentido común antes que la desesperación. La respiración de la chica era dificultosa e increíblemente helada; pero el ninja no halló ninguna herida mortal, sólo unos cuantos hematomas y algunos cortes. Para alguien que acaba de sobrevivír a enfrentarse con una larga marcha en la tormenta estaba relativamente ilesa.

—Está bien... —dijo Sasuke dejando el aliento que retenía sin saberlo—. Probablemente sólo cansada. Debería dormir.

El Hyūga mayor asistió y Hanabi mordió su labio inferior. Logró ver la preocupación en sus pupilas, acechando y pesando sobre su consciencia cual una de las nubes negras fuera. Sasuke decidió no decir nada más. Cargó a la chica, las ropas empapadas, un gélido peso muerto en sus brazos y murmuró antes de dirigirse a una habitación vacía. "La llevaré".

Era un completo, jodido caos.

Era ya tarde cuando Sasuke descubrió que Hinata tenía fiebre.

No cualquier fiebre. Era de esas que le hacían maldecir en voz baja porque nadie habría sido capaz de vivir con tan alta temperatura. La Hyūga, como siempre, probó una vez más ser una existencia anormal mientras reposaba allí; quemándose pero manteniendo una regular, aún así ligeramente acelerada, respiración.

Un ojo blanco se abrió débil, seguido un momento después por su par y el Uchiha se supo jurando. Aunque mentalmente esta vez. Somnolienta por ambos factores, fiebre y rezagos de sueño, las pupilas inmaculadas se fijaron en él. El ninja esperó que la joven lo entendiera por sí misma. El cuarto, la furiosa tormenta golpeando el tejado, la punzante sensación de molestia en su cuerpo.

—Estoy enferma —No era una pregunta o afirmación, sólo un eco rasgado no aliviado en fragmentos de lo que podía llamarse voz.

—Si —soltó Sasuke sin estar nada conforme con su tono de voz. Demasiado sentimiento en una palabra. Era una fiebre, nada más.

Una innaturalmente alta fiebre pero ese no era el punto.

El silencio cayó en la habitación. Sasuke observó las mejillas sonrosadas y se irguió de la silla a traer un médico. O lo que sea que fuere a hacer cuando los cálidos dedos retuvieron su mano.

—No —la voz rota y Hinata mirándolo,aquellos enormes ojos níveos casi rogándole—. N-no se los digas.

La chica enferma no aguardó por una respuesta que no llegaría. Apenas decirlo se desplomó de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

.

[...]

.

Los dientes de Sasuke se clavaron en su piel en un gesto que podría considerarse sensual o necesitado. Karin sabía que no significaba nada. El Uchiha solo quería asegurarse que nada de sus dones curativos se desperdiciaran y si eso despertaba antiguas memorias o deseos reprimidos era su propio asunto.

Sasuke se sentía adormilado, no por la habitual lentitud del ritual. Y la otra cara era la impotencia. Era claro que debería estar haciendo algo, buscando un doctor tal vez o medicina para aliviar un poco la lucha de Hinata contra la enfermedad, cualquier cosa.

Al primer bosquejo de ira cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación de los labios y dientes en contacto con la suave piel. Necesitaba sentir esa pérdida de sentidos nuevamente. No pensar en la tonta Hyūga. Sólo por un momento deseó que el entero mundo desapareciera.

Pero aquella dermis le dejó. El ninja abrió los párpados, una sarta de maldiciones en la punta de su lengua. En frente suyo, Karin se irguió pausada y demasiado agraciada para ella misma. Sus orbes ígneos puestos en él.

—Está enferma, ¿No es así?.

Sasuke no quiso saber de qué modo la Uzumaki obtuvo tal conocimiento. No dijo nada acerca de Hinata pero el "lazo" compartido con la peliroja parecía beneficiar a uno más que a otro.

Beneficio. Ni siquiera era la palabra correcta. Era molesto pero no pensaba en ello como algo más que una maldición.

—La muy idiota tiene fiebre —contestó agrio, irguiéndose del sofá y tratando de ignorar la oleada de vértigo que vino después de ello. La mirada ígnea no se apartó de él causándole una retorcida simpatía o propia conmiseración. Añadió—: No hay nada que puedas hacer realmente.

No imaginó el destello de algo en ella. Una parte suya se animó. La otra murió cayendo en un abrupto modo de la cima de culpa que se había formado.

—Yo… —finalmente la kunoichi desvió la vista, enfocándola en sus manos entrelazadas y su voz firme—. Si pudiera…

—No te preocupes más por mi —le cortó Sasuke más bruscamente de lo previsto porque estaba perdiendo el control de todos modos—. Sólo cuida de los otros y de ti misma. Yo me ocuparé de mis propios asuntos.

—No te odio —susurró Karin sin quitar el leve tono de desesperación brotando de sus labios, tan intenso en su dolor que era evidente a quién trataba de convencer.

—Lo sé.

Pero nadie perdona tan fácil.

El siguiente día pasó como una bruma. La tempestad no parecía irse y Sasuke pasó la mayor parte de la mañana observando a la Hyūga y a la ventana exterior, haciendo lo primero más de lo que debiera, trazando las mejillas encendidas con los ojos. Ni siquiera trató de sorprenderse haciéndolo de nuevo. Era una cuestión de control. Estaba la chica, allí, tendida enferma y no mirándolo con su usual dulce mirada nívea.

Antes del mediodía vino la hermana pequeña, suplantándolo en su puesto de vigilar a Hinata un par de minutos para ir a la cafetería. Halló a Sakura en el camino, llevando cuatro tazones vacíos con el caldo de una olla burbujeante. La ninja médico preguntó si Hinata mejoraba, cuidándose de no enfrentar a Sasuke, aun cuando este le otorgó la fría respuesta. Al parecer Naruto también había tenido una leve alza en la temperatura, dijo, pero no era nada tan preocupante.

—El realmente lo está tomando duro —dijo la cerezo, volteando a mirarle con ansiedad reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

—Porque es duro para el —Sasuke se oyó, declarando simplemente la verdad. A veces odiaba el cómo podría sonar tan indiferente sin quererlo.

—Pero está culpándose —la voz de Sakura ganó un soplo de impotencia— Se siente culpable por la muerte de Neji.

Una fría sensación perforó su estómago y se asentó en sus huesos, mezclándose con las más familiares chispas de ira. "Se siente culpable". Era la cosa más estúpida que jamás había escuchado. Y él que pensó que su idiota amigo había adquirido algo de materia gris en todos estos años.

—No es su culpa —el frío, por fin, fue eclipsado por el calor—. En todo caso la culpa es de la princesita Hyūga, ella tenía que saber que Neji no la dejaría morir.

—Todos nos dimos cuenta de ello —agregó la aprendiz de Tsunade con una calma casi inapropiada para el momento—. Pero no Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó enfadado, dirigió sus pasos al cuarto del Uzumaki cuando un fuerte agarre sobre su antebrazo lo detuvo.

—No ahora —le dijo la Haruno en voz baja pero resuelta—. Él necesita salir de esto solo. Puedes hablarle luego, cuando la herida no sangre más.

Quiso refutar algo, pero la mirada en el rostro de la cerezo lo calló. Ella conocía mejor a Naruto y sí, estaría mintiendo si decía que ese factor rasgaba, aunque no fue el momento para pensarlo. Suspiró ruidosamente. Caminando en un estrecho puente de cristales helados, rompiéndose a cada paso un poco más. La precaución nunca fue su fuerte. Se estrellaba contra su piel haciéndolo sangrar en impaciencia pero estaba allí ahora. Allí con aquellas pocas personas a las que no deseaba causar más dolor.

Se forzó a esperar, imaginando qué diría Itachi si lo viese ahora. Aunque probablemente sólo picaría su frente de esa forma suya, dejándolo sólo en su propia mortificación.

—Ambos están igualmente heridos —agregó Sakura perdida, en un tono melancólico. Sasuke sintió el usual sentimiento de irritación otra vez. Después de todo la cerezo nunca ha tenido que hacer mucho para molestarlo.

—¿Y tú?.

Y esa sonrisa tan odiada hizo su aparición.

—¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun? Claro que estoy bien.

El ninja cogió dos de los tazones y se alejó. No podía mirarla más.

—¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!.

La princesa estaba frente al grifo con una distante expresión cuando entró precipitado, trozos de vidrio quebrado rodeando sus pies descalzos. Sasuke no supo qué esperar apenas escuchó el abrupto sonido viniendo del baño en el pasillo. Estuvo dispuesto a ver la peor conclusión en el momento que asomó por la puerta escuchando ese sonido.

—Y-yo… —Hinata le miró cual si hubiese perdido su entera capacidad de reaccionar. Entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el piso repleto de trozos de vidrio—. El vaso…

—Mierda el vaso. No te muevas —Sasuke irrumpió en el baño oscuro, escuchando los crujidos bajo sus sandalias ninja y acercándose a la aturdida chica. ¿Por qué no pidió por agua si la quería? No debió levantarse siquiera con esa fiebre.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sakura apareció con evidente preocupación en su mirada. Advirtiendo de inmediato el desastre—. Oh, por...

—La tonta rompió un vaso —murmuró Sasuke, casi golpeándose al observar las pupilas blancas desviarse con un destello evidente de agonía. ¿Por qué creía él que todo lo que hacía o decía nunca debía herir a alguien? Ignorando la frustración, pasó un brazo alrededor del delgado torso de la joven, pasando por alto la tensión inmediata en el pequeño cuerpo—. Deberías volver a la cama.

Hinata pareció creer que ya había causado suficientes problemas, por lo que se limitó a pasar los brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja. El cual trató de no pensar acerca de las piernas rodeando su cintura, y concentró su atención en evitar los trozos en el suelo.

—Lo limpiaré —dijo la Haruno y, por primera vez desde, nunca, sonrió ligeramente a la Hyūga—. No te preocupes Hinata-kun. Te llevaré un poco de agua más tarde.

Era una sonrisa falsa. El Uchiha no estuvo seguro de qué pensar sobre eso y decidió no querer saberlo ahora. Sólo asintió a la cerezo, dejando aquel baño con pesadas y largas pisadas. La chica era ligera en sus brazos, su piel continuaba demasiado caliente y el ninja también notó que él mismo seguía empapado por la tormenta. Trató de mover a Hinata lentamente lejos de sí, pero sus brazos estaban entumecidos y el hecho de la calidez de ella ocultando su rostro en su cuello no estaba ayudando.

—L-lo siento.

Las palabras fueron tan levemente susurradas que pensó haberlas imaginado por un segundo, pero la respiración caliente sobre su piel era tan real como el infierno y erizó sus cabellos al final. Algo se asentó en su garganta y Sasuke se detuvo, aún sosteniendo apenas a la muchacha.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan miserable? —reprochó reconociendo su propia voz, tan dura, molesta, herida…

Hinata se tensó riendo amargamente; el sonido débil, aún rasgado y doloroso—. ¿Porque l-lo merezco?.

—Suficiente —gruñó Sasuke tratando de ignorar la helada zarpa estrujando cruelmente su estómago. Pateó la puerta de la habitación depositando a la chica en la cama, pupilas carmesí enfurecidas—. Basta ya de hacerte la mártir.

No esperaba reacción alguna antes de girar y retirar el chaleco y camisa mojada de la Chūnin, dejandola sólo con una relativamente húmeda camiseta. Podría odiar a la princesa, patética, lastimera con esa mirada desolada que prácticamente arrancaba el corazón de Sasuke de su pecho. El asunto es que no lo lograba, dudaba siquiera poder, aún si lo quisiera.

—Neji-niisan... —el murmullo de la boca de Hinata fue débil, rompiendo con el incómodo silencio del cuarto lo suficiente para que el otro la atendiese de nuevo. Sus ojos blancos observaban el techo inmaculado con anhelante expresión melancólica. Cerró los ojos y el ninja aguardó por las lágrimas retenidas cuando ella cogió el hilo de la oración con renovada amargura —El murió f-feliz, ¿No es así? C-con una sonrisa. El... El halló su libertad protegiendo a... A Naruto y a la aldea. C-como un he... Héroe. Con... Honor...

Debí ser yo.

No tenía que decirlo. Estaba escrito en toda su cara.

Sasuke sintió apretarse su mandíbula, se precipitó hacia el lecho empujando a Hinata contra la cama, deleitándose con la aturdida expresión de la menor. La fiebre la volvía menos alerta, menos en control de sus reacciones y se sentía tan bien tirar su auto control fuera después de tanto tiempo.

—Ya basta —siseó Sasuke con la sangre hirviendo en las venas—. Aceptalo, Hinata. No le dejaste otra opción. No te dejaría morir.

Demasiado sencillo. Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía el asesinar, destruir y destrozar sin mayor reparo. Todavía disfrutaba el sentimiento de una vida arrancada del cuerpo por el filo de su katana, el aroma intenso de muerte bajo sus pies. Podía decir que acababa de romper a la chica completamente, en muchas formas distintas. Y el placer lo hacía sentir enfermo.

—Y-yo… —Hinata soltó con la mirada rota y la voz quebrada— …sólo quería ser... ú-útil...

Su última barrera colapsó.

Era uno de esos impulses, de esos a los que solo puedes sucumbir a cumplirlo, y el Uchiha lo entendió cuando presionó sus labios contra los de Hinata, deleitándose con el jadeo ahogado de sus labios y la pronta rendición. Demasiado rápida. Sin ninguna cautela o cuidado porque no quedaba ya nada de eso en él. Nada más que sola necesidad, amarga y sumida en un intense vacío que debía ser llenado. La princesa se fundió en sus brazos, perfectamente, casi hermosamente, y ya no había escapatoria.

Trepó a la cama rompiendo el beso por un segundo, e inmediatamente provocó el roce brusco de sus intimidades, encerrándola contra él con la desesperación como único motive. La chica estaba desesperada y ese pensamiento, de algún modo enfermizo lo satisfizo. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, destrozando, rozando, tomando todo lo que podía y la más pequeña lo aceptó todo. No silenciosamente. Vocalmente, gimiendo, suplicando, gimoteando, haciendo a Sasuke recordar que no era la primera vez que ambos experimentaban ese tipo de placer juntos, aquel contacto ardiente en el bosque acudió a su memoria. Pero la idea cayó en el olvido cuando la Hyūga arqueó sus caderas haciendo contacto con su entrepierna.

Los sonidos de aquella boca eran increíbles. Sasuke ignoró sus propios gruñidos concentrándose en presionarse entre las piernas de Hinata, haciéndole retorcerse, presionando frenética sus caderas y aferrándose, agónica, a su camisa. Complacido con la anhelante reacción dejó sus labios y comenzó a besar su cuello, disfrutando los incontenibles gemidos inundando la habitación. La princesa temblaba, el placer lacerando en descargar sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras el hombre continuaba su no-tan-melódico asalto con creciente dureza.

—S-Sasuke-kun.

Su nombre, susurrado en esa forma jadeante y necesitada lo volcó a la realidad. Observó, el horror envolviendo su mirada lujuriosa y sombría, y supo qué demonios estaba pasando. Retrocedió, dejando el apasionado cuerpo e ignorando por completo las súplicas vehementes de la muchacha por la súbita pérdida de contacto.

Estaba sintiendo cosas por aquella chica. Una chica a la que había herido y quebrado tan violentamente.

Mierda.

Y fue entonces que cometió su error final, el mayor y más idiota de toda su empedrada existencia. Viró hacia ella, una vez. Sólo un vistazo al rostro sonrojado de la Hyūga y el ninja, literalmente, desencajó su mandíbula porque Hinata jadeaba abiertamente, tocándose a través de los pantalones mientras el delgado cuerpo se arqueaba y gemía en forma eufórica. Tratando de infundirse placer.

La fiebre debió frenar sus inhibiciones, fue lo último que Sasuke pudo pensar antes que su cerebro dejase de funcionar por completo. Se encontró sin poder quitar su mirada de ella, su pulso agitado por la invitante escena que le seducía. Su autocontrol, o lo que quedaba de él, desapareció más rápido que conejos huyendo del lobo. Antes que cualquiera de esas comparaciones lo tocase ya había ceñido a Hinata por la cintura, alejando sus manos rápidamente.

El agudo, casi silbido, resbalando de la princesa fue suficiente para motivarlo. Sasuke gimió de verdad, las prendas inútiles siendo despojadas y el aire encendido a su alrededor. Presión, dolor, placer en sus caderas con movimientos regularmente duros pese a la virginidad corrompida. Hinata cerró los enormes ojos níveos, sin desmerecer la expresión de salvaje éxtasis en su rostro. Sus dedos se retorcían en las sábanas blanquísimas, gimiendo suavemente, el sonido vibrante en el aire caliente como un remolino.

Y de repente no fue más algo suave. Hinata enterraba maníaca el rostro en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los gritos lascivos de sus labios mientras sus caderas se sacudían y retorcían de forma frenética. Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo el ritmo errático, gustando del real deshacerse de su control tan abiertamente mostrado frente a sus ojos. Capturó su nombre en medio de una plétora de palabras incomprensibles y febriles murmullos, cada sílaba era una peligrosa sacudida enviada a su entrepierna. Gruñendo, incrementó la velocidad, la presión, todo lo que podia hacer para acercarse al final porque los gemidos con su nombre y la chica tan sometida y desesperada era más de lo que podía controlar. Si es que podía controlar alguna cosa ya.

La fisonomía entera de Sasuke se sacudió cuando un espasmo invadió a Hinata, quebrándose en gritos contra su hombro y el liquido fluyendo en su interior llenandolo todo. Nunca, en toda su jodida existencia, escuchó su propio nombre ser dicho así.

Los próximos minutos se gastaron torturantes en los gemidos apagándose y su respiración tentando por serenarse. Su mano fue acariciando lentamente, escuchando los gimoteos y los dedos de Hinata aferrándose dolorosamente a su espalda. La realidad vino a golpearlo luego en la mirada cristalizada de la muchacha, esa que contenía un eco de preguntas, dudas, miedos y algo más que Sasuke no deseó saber. Decidió ignorarlo, depositando besos cortos en su piel, incitándole a dormir. Dormir y olvidar cada minuto porque todo era una maldita, enorme y jodida ilusión.

No fue hasta que terminó de limpiarle y arreglar como fuere sus ropas cuando comprendió el entero significado de lo que había sentido, aplastándole como una tonelada de rocas que no podía quitar.

Huyó del cuarto, de la Hyūga, del dolor viniendo en memorias de esa noche y de sus sentimientos. Todo le siguió igualmente. Se sentía enfermo, furioso, embotado, más enfermo de lo que recordaba en su completa vida.

Afuera, al lado de la puerta halló una bandeja con dos vasos en ella. Uno con agua y el otro con leche tibia. Contuvo el impulse de patear la estúpida bandeja o enterrar el puño en la pared hasta que el dolor físico pudiese hacerle olvidar. Se dirigió hacia la salida, no queriendo más que el frío y la lluvia le ahogasen.

Se había enamorado. Totalmente. Irremediablemente. Y cualquier esperanza de revocarlo estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

.

[...]

.

.~*.~.*.~*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*.~.*~.*~.

_Banda Sonora: Control - Siddhartha _

Canta/Autor Mexicano.

.*~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*.~.*

.

[...]

.

**B/**N**: **¡Gosh! Lamentó lo mucho que habéis estado esperando el desenlace u.u

Aunque no se, queréis Tree -Shot (?) sí me flirtean quizás lo considere *w* (seduscanme :3)

**Majito** (gracias por tú apoyo hermosa, aquí el final c;)—hinatacris (aquí está tú citric cc;)**—AlphardB** (my girl ILoveYou *w*)—sasuhinas fan (muchas gracias por tú apoyo bella, aprecio mucho tus palabras y espero mantener tus espectativas siempre al mismo nivel, mil gracias y un beso! :3)**—maribelteka** (te agradezco demasiado tú apoyo nena, espero que te guste mucho el final :3)—Marbel Izha (pues sí tía, que he regresado Cx gracias por tú apoyo incondicional siempre y... Sasuke sólo sentía un deseo descumunal por ella pero ya lo ves, se ha enamorado xDD)

Mil gracias por vuestro apoyo y la gentil bienvenida de regreso, las amo.

¡Besos con sabor a acrobacias y elongación, circo, labios frescos y aroma! Cx


	3. III—: Nαufrago

»Nαruto Copyright © Mαsαshi Kishimoto —. All Rights Reserved.

»Claim: SasuǀHinα

»Rating: T.

»Words: 2, 890 pαlαbrαs

»Cαpítulo 3/3

.

[...]

.

.~*.~.*.~*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*.~.*~.*~.

_No me voy, me alejo para ver mejor. Es hora de enfrentarlo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Náufrago, es hora de pedir perdón, es hora de olvidarte, de la búsqueda. De aquello que pudo ser._

.*~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*.~.*

.

[...]

.

**H**inata nunca se había sentido más perdída en toda su vida, y eso era decir algo.

Después de lo que ocurrió en la Guerra, sumado al frío trato que había recibido del grupo, pensó que la palabra "perdída" era bastante bien conocida en su vocabulario.

Obviamente estaba equivocada, Sasuke Uchiha ya se lo había demostrado.

Su rostro se encendió al pensar en el ninja y Hinata se encogió hacia el otro lado con evidente vergüenza. Deseaba que las perturbantes memorias se detuviesen en su tarea de arruinar lo que quedaba de sano en ella y le dejaran morir en paz. No había manera alguna de vivir con ese peso, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y lo peor no había llegado aún. No había visto a Sasuke después de ese; incidente, acción que le hacía desear cavar un agujero y esconderse del mundo entero por el resto de su miserable existencia.

La Hyūga enterró su rostro en la mullida almohada con una sorda exhalación. Imaginar el encuentro solo la aterraba todavía más, en conjunto con el entero asunto concerniente a la pérdida de su amado primo. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Estaba sorprendida que la pena no la haya asesinado todavía.

O tal vez fue un sueño, alguna clase de pesadilla conjurada por fiebre alta y demasiado cansancio. Exactamente no podía decir dónde terminaba la fantasía y dónde comenzaba la realidad, y su fiebre bajando un poco, dejaba una misteriosa oscuridad sobre su razón. Pero aquella teoría no era del todo errada. De hecho, resultaba la más plausible explicación, porque ¿De qué otro modo permitiría que algo así pasase? La idea de que tuviese ese tipo de sueño la avergonzaba demasiado, sin embargo se veía mejor que cargar con el peso de la realidad.

Si, tenía que ser un sueño.

Quizá la princesa se hubiese convencido de ello, si no fuera por el hecho de que el Uchiha la evitaba desde la mañana y no acudió a desmentirlo.

Era duro poner ambas actitudes en contraste. Especialmente viendo cuan atento había estado el ninja el día anterior y ahora, de forma repentina, está inexplicable desaparición. Hanabi estuvo con ella todo el día. Sakura vino esporádicamente para dejar comida y hacer algunos chequeos sobre su condición, pero no había señal menor de Sasuke. Es decir, nada. Horas iban y venían, cual sus segundos en el amanecer creciendo gris y ni un atisbo de él.

Suspirando, la joven de hebras mar profundo viró al otro lado de nuevo, ahora observando a la ventana y el resplandor oro del sol moribundo. La luz hería sus ojos blancos y le dio la bienvenida como cualquier tipo de distracción que pudiese hallar, siempre y cuando lograse que la noche anterior saliera de sus pensamientos. Nada bueno saldría de ello, no cuando la única cosa que recordaba era la sensación maravillosa del tacto del Uchiha sobre su piel.

En realidad, no podía describirlo. Aquello escuchado en menciones furtivas por su nada pudoroso amigo Kiba, había hecho sonrojar muchas veces a la tímida joven y ahora Hinata entendía el motivo. Claro, se sintió tan bien, demasiado para no ser más que pecaminoso. La manera en que suplicaba. La manera en que sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, la manera en que cerraba los ojos sin más que pura humillación. La manera en que se ceñía al ninja y sus caderas seguían el melódico ritmo. Y el cómo las olas de placer inundaron su delgado cuerpo, convulsionándolo, rasgando el aire mudo en gemidos violentos, haciéndole gritar.

Y le dejó vulnerable. Más indefensa que nunca. Como pedazos extremamente separados de un títere quebrado. Y la espesa neblina de su cerebro era cubierta por el enfermizo placer, ya lo sabía.

Pero necesitaba ver a Sasuke; el pensamiento provocó que algo en su interior se removiera y la razón del porqué debía ver al chico no llegó a ella, pero ese anhelo no era algo explicable. Y esto era necesidad pura, retorciéndose en su cuello hasta apretar en su garganta y que quemara. Podía escuchar una desesperada voz en su cabeza, pidiendo, suplicando, rogando; porque si tenía que perder a otra de las pocas personas en su vida que no miró hacia su dirección cual espacio vacío, se volvería loca.

Apenas algunos minutos transcurrieron antes que Hinata comprendiese que estaba sollozando, abrazándose fuertemente mientras lágrimas calientes marcaban sus mejillas rojizas.

"Neji-niisan... Me haces falta."

.

[...]

.

Estaba huyendo.

Cualquiera podía decirlo. Sólo estaba la cuestión que Sasuke, siendo un practicando asiduo del arte de la negación, no deseaba admitirlo.

Se sentía como si siempre hubiese estado huyendo. La última noche había sido desastrosa, pero existían ciertas situaciones que no le ofrecían más que una opción. No volvió hasta el amanecer, hasta que el frío adormeció lo suficiente sus sentidos. La chica Hyūga se encontraba dormida aún al ingresar, tan tranquila, tan librada de la preocupación a base del olvido, su pecho cayendo en silencio al ritmo de la suave respiración. Aquella visión que atacó su estómago y se sentía tan dolorosa que no pudo evitar seguir mirándole.

Fue el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo que lo sacó del trance y le envió en su segunda huida consecutiva, mascullando algo sobre ír a buscar más medicinas para Hinata y Naruto al rostro preocupado de Sakura. Estuvo fuera en cuestión de segundos.

Los almacenes no eran lejanos y no había razón para quedarse en ello todo el día, pero lo hizo de todos modos. No tenía nada que ver con la Hyūga, por supuesto, o con Karin. No estaba particularmente interesado en averiguar porqué hizo lo que hizo.

Aquellos en negación siempre negarán que lo estén. Era una especie de ley, demasiado dura en ocasiones.

Bien. Sí. De acuerdo. Se trataba de Hinata.

La misma que había quebrado la noche anterior.

Y si, había pasado todo el día en ese bendito bar. Sasuke pensó que no podia caer más bajo que esto.

Todo comenzó con aquella misión encomendada al equipo Kurenai cuyo objetivo era el rastrear su ubicación. Su pensamiento inicial al verla separada de su equipo, fue asesinarla. Más sólo fue el inicio a los muchos otros encuentros suyos.

Dos desconocidos que se conocían ridiculamente bien. Nada sonaría más surreal que eso.

Aunque no resultó tan ridículo en realidad. Pasaban horas y minutos juntos al encontrarse, lo que forzó a esa distancia a acabarse. Su primera barrera, el habla, sucumbió en seguida y lentamente pero firmemente, el resto de ellas siguieron cayendo. Aprendieron a reconocer sus respectivos roles, por el bien de cumplir la tarea propuesta, y antes que él lo supiera, ese pequeño y disfuncional lazo había nacido.

Bien, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

Hinata era; imposible de odiar. Quizás su actitud de "Me-haré-más-fuerte" complacía a sus nervios en ocasiones pero en general le agradaba la chica. Y, pese a que jamás lo admitiría, el había disfrutado pasar su tiempo con Hinata. Existía un extraño balance entre ambos, el mismo que sobrepasó cualquier dificultad en el camino. Era un frágil balance, pero funcionaba.

Y entonces, la Guerra llegó.

Pero aún no justificaba lo que le hizo a la Hyūga la noche anterior.

Y estaba hablando de todo, en ambos aspectos. Porque no había sido sólo su cuerpo el perjudicado.

La noche ya profundizaba sus rayos en el cielo cuando pudo reunir el coraje suficiente para volver al hospital, ligeramente mareado por el exceso de alcohol que exageró ingerir. El camino resultó demasiado calmado, cosa desafortunada pues su mente ya no podia soportar una larga y silenciosa caminata sin que afectara su cordura. Sus demonios hubiesen sido capaces de distraerlo de los pensamientos indeseados que amenazaban con torturarlo, pero no. No, esta noche tenían que elegir ocultarse en los jodidos hoyos de su subconsciente. No ayudaba la carga de medicinas, apretadas entre sus dedos, recordándole a la muchacha enferma, y las blanquísimas sábanas rasgadas, y el hecho que existen ciertas cosas que nunca, nunca podrían ser.

Después de aquel paso de tiempo sentido sempiterno. El edificio algo oscuro y mudo muriendo en la noche callada, lo golpeó en un impacto instantáneo. Debía ser ya pasada la medianoche. El viento se sentía diferente en su piel, mas no reconfortante como cuchillas rozando la superficie de su cuerpo.

Sakura había dejado la puerta de entrada abierta y la empujó apenas, para encontrar el interior de la edificación tan poco luminoso como las calles. Decir que estaba aliviado era mezquino en comparación a lo real. Sasuke era un hombre de orgullo y odiaba la cobardía hasta el disgusto, pero la sensación de alivio fue tan abrumadora que los escrúpulos fallaron en molestarlo. Sus pies no hicieron el menor ruido, caminado directamente a la habitación que compartía con Hinata, ignorando el repentino incremento en la velocidad de sus latidos.

Aquellos que se detuvieron aterrados cuando supo que no veía más que un lecho vacío.

El pánico lo sacó del letargo y corrió por el pasillo, deseando encontrar a la muy tonta, por alguna razón, parada entre trozos de vidrio quebrado, pero nada. Su razón imaginó los más horrible escenarios, pero antes que pudiese actuar o negarlos, la puerta del baño se abrió con un crujido y de ella salió Hinata, el largo cabello nocturno húmedo y las pupilas níveas desencajadas con su presencia.

"Sasuke-kun", su nombre dejó la pequeña boca de la princesa en un susurro ausente y quebró lo poco de sentido que conservaba, si es que tenía algo ahora, después del ataque de pánico anterior. Y, al mismo tiempo, el temor inflamado en su pecho se esfumó pues nada peor había ocurrido que la chica yendo al baño.

Eso, hasta que notó otro asunto en el cual poner su atención. Asunto llamado "el nada-seco estado del cabello de Hinata".

Incredulidad, ira, horror, lo capturaron cual olas furiosas de un tsunami. —¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —inquirió, maldiciendo, y el tono de su voz hizo estremecer a la Hyūga, Parecía estar haciendo eso mucho estos días. Especialmente a Hinata.

—Ehm... E-estaba...

—Olvidalo —cortó su explicación e introdujo a la chica en el cuarto, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Curiosamente, la piel de ella estaba fría, más fría de lo posible considerando que tenía una fiebre desgraciada. La palabra "frío" no debía aparecer ni siquiera a kilómetros de distancia.

Era más sencillo de ese modo. La molestia reemplazó a esa estúpida mezcla de miseria y preocupación. Sabía que era más familiar, más cómodo secar su cabello con fiereza que buscar retazos de ropa destrozada con qué vestirla. Hinata nunca le observó, sentada sin hablar en el borde de la cama. El silencio los engulló, casi doloroso, y trató de retroceder cada vez que los suaves mechones de cabello rozaban su mano.

Cuando la Hyūga finalmente le enfrentó la vergüenza en su mirada le dijo a Sasuke que estaba a punto de entrar en la discusión más incómoda de su existencia.

—So-sobre ayer...

Y, mierda, no se equivocó.

La princesa retrocedió, volviendo a concentrarse en los detalles del piso mientras sus mejillas adquirían un fuerte tono ígneo. El Uchiha se consideraba un guerrero temerario y estaba orgulloso de serlo, pero en este momento no deseaba otra cosa que escapar de la habitación. Antes que la chica continuase y los condenara a ambos hasta el fin del mundo y más allá.

Pero aquello de ser hombre de orgullo resultaba que ese orgullo nunca, jamás le permitirían huir de una batalla. Sobretodo cuando su oponente era una chiquilla con una vida miserable, una mirada sombría sobre la cual cometió un error que traería desastrosas consecuencias. Sabía que esta conversación terminaría de la manera más desagradable posible pero no podia echarse para atrás. NO podia huir. No sabiendo que le haría eso a Hinata.

Sasuke pudo, literalmente, sentir que esas reflexiones sirvieron a su propósito y lentamente lo empujó a un punto en donde abandonaría todo lo razonable y se rendiría. La culpa tiene consciencia propia y por motivos insondables, esta parecía ser más profunda cuando se trataba de la Hyūga.

Al demonio con ello. Marchaba directamente hasta su perdición, no. Era más apropiado decir que corría hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, el leve tono de frustración en su voz.

—Fue... —siguió Hinata, deteniéndose con el rostro sonrojado, y el Uchiha creyó que su corazón se escogió con violencia en su pecho—. Fue... Fue increíble. Ehm... E-es decir...

—Fue tú primera vez —gruñó el ninja, resintiendo la urgencia de estrellar su cabeza contra el muro. Por supuesto que era la primera vez de la chica. El no sólo pudo sentirlo. Si no verlo también.

—S-si —el asentimiento resultó débil, tanto que hizo suponer a Sasuke que la Hyūga estaba avergonzada de decirlo—. Pe- pero fue...

—Un error —le interrumpió, su garganta apretándose alrededor de la palabra. Era un error. Nada más que un error. Podía convencerse de ello y entonces no tendría que notar la pasmada y devastada mirada en los ojos de Hinata. La mirada que le golpeó pues le hizo saber que tomó más de lo que debería. La mirada que crujió en su corazón hasta que no le fue posible sentir otra cosa que inmenso dolor.

En algún rincón de su mente, lo comprendió. La princesa había pasado los últimos días reservada y alejada, nunca demostrando sus sentimientos y manteniéndolos sellados. Pero ahora estos estaban allí, cual libro abierto, listos para que se burlase, para ridiculizarlos y pisotearlos. Como si la joven de hebras azul profundo ya no tuviese más control sobre ellos, y esto le preocupó.

Luego la derribó, hiriendo. Mucho. Como una bola de nieve bajando por la ladera.

Joder. Claro.

La noche anterior se trató de él mismo, sucumbiendo a sus más bajos deseos. Y lo hizo más de una vez. No solo usando sus manos o su cuerpo para destruir. Palabras. Ira. Lujuria, deshaciéndose de su autocontrol. Disgusto era un concepto minúsculo para describir cómo se sentía ahora.

El Uchiha viró, murmurando una inaudible excusa sacada de ningún lugar, con el objeto de salir. Ni siquiera sabía si era culpa o algo distinto. Escapar siempre fue la elección más sencilla. No se necesitaba nada más que cobardía. Esa que detestaba aunque agregarla a la pila de errores no haría ya mucha diferencia.

Escuchó el susurro gentil de las sábanas, seguido por el sonido de pies descalzos chocando con el suelo, no pudo imaginar de inmediato que querían decir, y antes de que lo pensara Hinata lo retuvo, rodeando su cintura entre sus brazos. Lo único que la sorpresa dejó hacer al Uchiha fue quedarse ahí, porque su entero ser solo percibía esos dedos temblorosos, aferrándose desesperadamente a su abdomen.

—No... N-no me dejes... —la voz de Hinata apenas era un eco de súplica, frágil, débil, quebrada, como el sollozo de un cachorro indefenso—. P- por favor.

Sasuke definitivamente no era un tipo afectivo. Nada relativo a los sentimientos podia removerlo del epitome de orgullo masculino que era, pero cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpo de la heredera estremeciéndose de esa forma, sus brazos encerrándose alrededor de su cintura, como si estuviese temerosa que desapareciera en un segundo si lo soltaba; al sentirla contener los sollozos supo que no era tan simple. Ya no se trataba de orgullo, duda o prejuicios. Esto era algo más.

Giró hacia ella, retirando sus delicados brazos y tomándolos entre sus manos. La Hyūga era un desastre, sus mirada inmaculada se encontraba enrojecida, suplicando, pidiendo, sin inhibición (o tal vez solamente incapaz de poder sentir en estos momentos aquella vergüenza que siempre la acompaña) de las amargas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y Sasuke comprendía que era él quien redujo a la princesa a eso.

Repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

—Lo... Lo siento —susurro Hinata, herida, aterrada, probablemente notando la atormentada mirada en los ojos carmesí—. L-lo siento mucho. Por favor no... No me dejes sola... Por favor...

—Nadie va a hacer eso —se oyó el ninja contestar rotundamente, cruentamente. Su fisonomía entera no le respondía y no pudo hacer absolutamente nada sobre ello—. ¿Y por qué demonios te disculpas?

—Por... Por arruinarlo todo —la desesperación en la agoníca voz de Hinata casí se llevó todo al abismo, igual que el dolor en sus ojos—. M-me odias. Todos me odian.

—No es así —replicó, sonando ahogado ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el?

—P-pero yo...

—Cállate —gruño Sasuke y atrajo el delicado rostro rasgado con las lágrimas contra su pecho, enterrando sus dedos en el húmedo cabello de la Hyūga. No podía soportar mirarla más—. Sólo, cierra la boca quieres.

Un gemido desgarrador escapo de la boca de la princesa. Enterró su rostro más profundamente y Sasuke no le soltó, ni siquiera cuando sintió el llanto que empapó su camisa. O cuando sus brazos lo rodearon de nuevo. Ni siquiera cuando los sollozos se tornaron peores y violentos, destrozando su pequeña fisonomía, tanto que el tremor resonó en sus músculos y le empujó a atraer a Hinata más cerca, ciñéndole, si es que era posible.

Tenía mucho que pagar. Demasiado que enmendar. Algunas cosas que eran imposibles de cambiar pero sabía que iba a pasar el resto de su vida tratando de reunir las piezas. O morir intentandolo.

Por el momento, solo deseo dejar a Hinata Hyūga llorar en su pecho, sostenerla suavemente y pretender que nada se rompió lo suficiente para no poder recuperarlo.

.

[...]

.

.*.~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.*~

_Banda Sonora: _

_Náufrago - Siddhartha _

(Canta/Autor Mexicano)

~*.~.*~.*.~*.~.*~.*~.*.~*.~.*~.*.~.~*

.

[...]

.

**B**/**N**: ¡Uff! Pues ahora sí he terminado ya con este proyecto, la verdad me siento satisfecha.

El (ESC) del capítulo anterior fue un verdadero reto para mi, ya que, vale, nunca escribiré con lujo de detalles que Sasuke le hizo "esto y aquello" a Hinata.

Lo mío es describir aquella marea que los absorbe. Me enfoco más en las sensaciones que en los hechos, soy más habilidosa en ese aspecto n.n

Pues un final sentimentaloide ya. Y enfocado en ambos -porque sí lo habéis notado, el primer capítulo estuvo enfocado en Hinata, el segundo en Sasuke y pues el final en los dos-.

Se que todo el fanfic en sí ha sido negación pura. Más sin embargo no se puede escapar de lo que siente el corazón y tarde o temprano hay que enfrentarlo.

**Hinata** **Weasley**: Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme un review pese a que no te sentías en condiciones. Significa mucho en verdad :3

**AlphardB**: Yo se que amas todo de mi al igual que yo de ti, tú siempre me entiendes y logras ver más allá de lo que se mira a simple vista I' Love You :'3

**hinatacris**: Ahora si es el final, espero y lo hayas disfrutado, un besazo! :3

**nn**: Pues no es mi única historia tengo otras mas y las puedes hallar en mi perfil ;3

**Fenix** **no** **seishin**: Espero y el final haya sido de tú agrado ;)

**Dark** **Amy**-**chan**: Tú amor es mío entonces guapa x333

**kari**.**landero**.**3**: Pese a que tus habilidades seductivas son decadentes lograste tú objetivo LoL! Aquí está el Tree-shot guapa. Muaa! x3

**Haushinka**-**chan**: Here is the Tree-shot. Thank you! You are great dear :'3

**sasuhinas** **fan**: ¡Gosh! Tú si sabes seducir corazón, me has hecho sonrojar! (coqueta x3) Me siento querida shii *w* y también me siento honrada de despertar admiración en ti. Muchas muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindas. Un abrazo y beso x'3

Hasta la próxima Sexy Sensuales SasuHinaFans!

**Post**.**Data**: Les recomiendo la música de Siddhartha que en esta reedición confesaré que fue la inspiración para este fanfic (Gracias AlphardB!).

He incluído retales de las canciones que inspiraron cada cap. al comienzo y el nombre al final de cada capítulo.

**A**u revoir~


End file.
